Un día como cualquier ¿otro?
by Misora Hibiki
Summary: One Shot: Reto del foro de I'm Sherlocked (SLASH) Espero les guste


**_Los personajes principales no son mios: Pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle y adquieren la personalidad según la BBC, yo solo intento divertirme y divertir a los demás =3  
Parte del desafío "_****El Mystrade también cuenta: Scotland Yard celebra una competición de fútbol y necesitan completar el equipo."**

* * *

El frio era fatal esa mañana en Scotland Yard, todos en ese lugar estaban tomándose un respiro, Holmes había podido resolver uno de sus misteriosos casos, su hermano Mycroft estaba cansado de toda la presión, el MI5 y la Interpol se encargarían de los asuntos más urgentes, ahora quería simplemente enclaustrarse en su humilde morada.  
Lestrade se acercó poco a poco al Holmes, siempre se veía igual, con su traje radiante y su camisa blanca.  
- ¡Mycroft! – Exclamó antes de que saliera, sin embargo, Mycroft simplemente alzó la ceja y se detuvo.

Greg corrió hacia él para alcanzarlo, dado su edad se le dificultaba un poco pero tenía que mantener una imagen ante todos los que estaban cerca.

─ ¿Si? Qué se te ofrece Greg. ─ Mycroft observaba su reloj constantemente, no podía perder más tiempo, requería descansar y ser feliz en su soledad.  
─ Los muchachos se preguntan si puedes acompañarnos un rato, nos visita Beckham para un asunto… ─ estaba comenzando a tartamudear, algo en la vista del Holmes le intrigaba.  
─ Déjame adivinar, el señor Beckham tiene un asunto de extorción u algo así de grave.  
Greg se quedó pasmado, por primera vez en su vida había visto que un Holmes se equivocara en alguna deducción rápida, claro que él notaba que estaba extrañamente ausente, posiblemente el aburrimiento era grande en su mente.

─No mi estimado amigo, ven, los demás te explicarán que complicado es el asunto…

El mayor de los Holmes pensaba que el jefe de la policía le estaba jugando una rabieta, sabía que él no se podría equivocar en nada, sabía que si el quisiera opacaría al "rebelde" de su hermano, sin embargo, Lestrade le había dado una sentencia que nadie le había dicho en muchísimos años… "Estas equivocado".

Sumergido en sus pensamientos comenzó a caminar mientras rememoraba en qué detalle había faltado o pasado por alto, recordó que esa mañana, una día particularmente nublado, terminó por completo el papeleo del caso anterior, no había salido de un gran despacho hasta que acabó…  
- Eso fue, no le presté atención al resto del mundo… ¿En qué estoy fallando ahora? - l Decía para sus adentros.

No fue hasta que Greg se detuvo frente de él con una sonrisa que le disipó todas las grandes dudas que había tenido… - Si me quedé a hacer el papeleo fue por él, por Lestrade, quería un minutos a solas con él para poder hablar… profundizar un poco más en su extraña vida, no es que sintiera que necesitara un compañero como mi hermano, pero me intriga su forma de ser para conmigo. – Pensó en el mismo instante de que su afamado amigo lo tomó del brazo y le dijo:

- Sé que no te gusta hacer mucho, sé que estamos cansados, pero Beckham pidió que jugaramos un partido de Futbol para celebrar su aniversario de su retiro. – Cada palabra de Greg parecía indecifrable para Holmes en ese momento, no sabía si asentir si negarse, o hacer alguna cosa, el giro inesperado que tomó esto y que, su objeto de estudio le pidiera tal cosa, no supo como responder.  
Al momento de darse cuenta ya se estaba colocando los tacos, de una u otra forma aceptó, le pidió uniformes al personal y pasó lo que nadie hubiera creído…. Un Holmes haciendo deporte, más aún, Mycroft Holmes jugando con sus conocidos de labores... Sin embargo algo disipó el ser que se formaba que se formó alrededor de Holmes nublando su juicio y su razón, entró a lo que parecía la cancha y se dio cuenta que no sabía jugar soccer.

- Lestrade, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de avisar a los demás que no pienso jugar? – Le decía en voz baja, tanto que al detective le costó trabajo entenderle.  
- Vamos Mycroft, hazlo por los much...  
─¡No!  
─ ¡Pero de favor, nos hace falta una persona y esa serías tú!  
- No  
- Mira… este juego es en beneficencia…- Mycroft se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos

El mayor de los Holmes no pudo negarse ante la mirada de "por favor" proveniente de un Lestrade desesperado, pudo ver el semblante que despedía una pisca de ternura que le recordaba cuando Sherlock le pedía favores en su temprana niñez. "¿Cómo comparar a mi hermano con él?" cruzaba por sus pensamientos.

- … además, recuerda que alguna vez me dijiste que sería bueno hacer algo por la niñez!  
- No pongas palabras en mi boca, sólo dije que esos vagos deberían de estar trabajando y alguien les diera un empleo… jamás digo cosas tan… ridículas. – Recuperando su ser pensante estaba en una encrucijada, hacerle caso a su razón o guiarse por la compasión que despedía Greg.

El partido había comenzado, como no sabía jugar Mycroft le tocó ser defensa, Lestrade por su parte estaba de delantero del otro equipo, al iniciar el partido, rápidamente Greg tomó el balón, a pesar de su edad, parecía que todavía podía moverse ágilmente por toda la cancha, sin embargo al llegar ante Mycroft, ambos se detuvieron por un segundo, para ellos ese segundo fue eterno, muy al estilo de los Super Campeones, comenzaron a recordar cómo se conocieron, de cuando fue el momento en el que comenzaron a tener un extraño lazo de amistad, del cómo se veían en un futuro, por ese instante parecía que se habían conectado dos mentes completamente diferentes en un solo pensamiento.

* * *

Al término del partido, todos cansados y sedientos, como era de esperar el equipo de Mycroft Holmes había perdido, perdió por el único gol que se metió y fue producto de ese encuentro, pensaron tanto que ambos jugadores chocaron y se torcieron el tobillo, no sin antes de que Greg hiciera un potente disparo que tomó desprevenido al portero, ambos permanecieron en la banca el resto del partido. Cruzaban miradas y veían el juego, parecía como si no necesitaran decirse nada más, como si las palabras quedaban inútiles después de su frugal evento. El deseo de que tuvieran un encuentro parecido…

- Mycroft quisiera pedirte que fueras a tomar té conmigo un día de estos.  
- No es necesario que lo pidieras mi estimado colega, podría pasar cualquier día de la próxima semana a tomarlo a mi oficina, claro… si mi revoltoso hermano no se mete en algún otro lío…

* * *

**Espero les haya agradado, espero con ansias su review =D**


End file.
